Her again, Him again
by carebear969
Summary: She died at the age of twenty, fulfilling her duties until the very end by protecting her 'Waka' without any trace of hesitance. She had no name, she was only known as "The Guard of the twelfth prince of Xing". He died a few years after she did due to an overthrow in power. Up until the end, his last words were "Lan Fan, I'll be meeting you soon"
1. First meeting

This is a fanfiction based on the roleplaying between two members on tumblr. If you wish to read the originals and also **first-minute updates**, go to my biography page and I'll have the links to their webpage. This story is updated around twice a week, so check back soon~~!

**prologue**

Hundreds of years ago, the two were from the land of Xing, a great country that roamed the eastern side of the globe. He was a prince, specifically the twelfth heir to the throne. She was a bodyguard, a loyal girl who serviced her master faithfully without doubt.

She was always known as the bodyguard of him, a mere role that would never be mentioned in the history of a great country.

He was always known as the "Twelfth prince of Xing" and later as the 37th Emperor Yao.

They held a love story, but one that was destined to be tragic from the start. As their statuses were further apart than sky and the Earth, their names were not even allowed in the same sentence.

Many thought that he was not meant for the throne. He was supposed to be a scrawny noble, with a half-baked rank and job, but, his courage had impressed the late Emperor greatly as he was able to retrieve the "Philosopher's stone", something that would grant eternal life to anyone who has it in their possession. And because of this special jewel, he was crowned the highest rank in the Society of Xing, one who held absolute power over anything and anyone. If he wished the grass to be blue, the grass would be turned blue. If he wished the Sun were magenta instead of it's bright yellow, his wish was everyone's order.

_The day of his celebration _

She met her end during the fourth year of Emperor Yao's reign. It was a significant year as his stability of power was greatly tested due to the amount of displeased nobles.

She saw it coming before he did.

An assassination was secretly plotted against the young prince which would occur during the congratulatory dinner. They would surround the palace, and order Ling Yao to give up the throne, or give up his life.

Of course the young man knew of this plot, he had prepared elaborately as guards were secured at every possible location. He was obviously far from danger or threats.

He expected the whole coup d'etat to be finished without much casualties on his side, and he was correct. Partially.

Only one person had suffered enough damage to have her life taken away. And that person was the one who was worth the most to him, his most treasured trophy. He couldn't afford to loose her, not yet.

As a stray arrow flew towards his Highness, the time for Lan Fan to pull her sword and slash at it would be too long. There were no shields nearby, so she turned herself into one.

She knew it was silly to listen to her master and wear clothes fit for a noblewoman that day. If she were in her regular uniform with the armored suit, the wound would not have been so life-threatening.

But he had insisted she was to look "cute" for that day, which resulted in expensive silk and unnecessary decorations...and her death.

"WAKA!" She yelled in warning. Instead of looking towards the direction of the arrow, he had merely grinned loftily at her without knowing the danger of the situation.

Throwing herself in front of the arrow, it pierced her heart exactly causing a sudden death. At this time, Ling noticed what had happened. Lan Fan had collapsed to the ground, the color was quickly draining out of her face, turning her natural blush-tinted cheeks to a sickening white.

"L-Lan Fan! **Lan Fan! **Wake up! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES" He knelt down next to her, cradling her idle body gently to his chest.

"**_LAN FAN!_ **Don't pull th-this joke on me! This ISN'T FUNNY." Her breath was increasingly shallow, she found it hard to breath with every intake of air.

_I'm sorry Waka_

_I'm sorry for leaving you_

_I'm sorry that I won't be able to protect you forever_

_I'm sorry that we had such a sad ending..._

"Lan Fan, I always knew you had a bad sense of humor, b-but" her lips tugged into a small smile, contrasting the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

She didn't mean to cry, she knew that the more she cried, the sadder her master would be. She honestly tried to stop the tears from flowing. But seeing her young lord at such a state of despair made her own soul shatter.

"I-" she slowly wheezed out. The light was starting to fade, and she was losing consciousness.

"Yes...Lan Fan?" His voice was shaking with emotion, he clutched her face to her chest, burying his nose into his hair. The blood was everywhere now, it had stained Ling's robes, but he honestly didn't care at all. His sobs were getting louder.

"I-" She tried once more with no result.

_I love you Waka, I have ever since I was a child, and I will always love you even when we are apart. Years ago, I was just content with staying beside you, protecting you, carrying out your wishes like my own. But ever since you stepped onto the throne, I became more and more selfish. I wanted more, I wanted you to have feelings that would reciprocate mine._

The world was darker, and more tears streamed down her eyes.

_I-if we had another chance, I wish we didn't have to end this way. I wish that I could be as selfish as I want you all to myself. _

Her breath stopped.

_This isn't the end yet, _

She looked up into his grey eyes one last time, feeling the droplets of water which did not belong to herself slowly, rhythmically wet her cheeks.

_Please find me once more and let me be my your side...Ling._

Her world turned black. The last image before she passed into nothingness was a pair of eyes filled with such agony. She would treasure this image forever, even when she was gone.

**"LAN FAN!"**


	2. Second coincidence

This characters in this fanfiction does not belong to me or the other writer, it belongs to the oh-so-majestic manga artist for Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Sixty something people read the last chapter, and only one person cared to review T~T

Shout out for Ravenheartlachica!

* * *

_**New York, Year 2012**_

She was here again.

Ling looked over from his newspaper to peer at the woman entering the cafe. The doorbells jingled as she walked in. Her clogged high heels clanking against the wooden floor as she trotted over to the counter.

He glanced at the clock. 7:10.

She had that stoic look with her ebony hair pulled to a bun and her bangs hanging over her forehead. She did not smile nor did she pout-it was a nonchalant expression. As she ordered her meal, Ling couldn't make out her mumble and neither could the cashier. He had to ask her again. The young man had to tilt his head to the side and lean forward, leaving only an obnoxiously small amount of personal space for the girl.

Ling witnessed her cheeks burn to a bright red, her doe-like eyes widen slightly, her hands clench into tight fists as she recited it once more, louder this time.

_"Bagel with cream cheese and a white chocolate frap to the side." _

_"With extra whip cream?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To go?"_

_"Yes."_

Ling smiled a little before facing back to his newspaper. She always seemed to order the same thing every time. Maybe it was just a part of her routine. She looked like the type of woman to be snappy with her job. A self sufficient woman. He nodded to himself in approval.

However seeing her become easily flustered made the corners of his lips curl up. Despite her cool and collected composure, she sure had her cute moments. He gave her a side glanced as she stood nearby the counter. He noted her red tainted cheeks and her lips forming into a cute pout as she waited. Her arms were folded across her chest, looking secure and rather doubtful.

Cute.

He grabbed his cup and placed his lips in it, sipping the smooth coffee taste. He chapped his lips, _tasty_.

"Lan Fan."

The young lady looked to the counter and grabbed the bag, thanking the cashier before sauntering off. Ling watched her as she walked away. His eyes traced back to the clock.

7:25

"Huh," Ling muttered, "Same time too." He continued to drink his coffee.

* * *

It's not that she doesn't notice him.

She does, but _he doesn't._

It was too much of a coincidence.

As the office building for _**The Steadfast, **_the most popular newspaper in New York, was only a fifteen minute walk away from her house, she always visited the local coffee shop for her breakfast. When she walks in, it would be exactly 7:12, after a six minute wait in line, at 7:18, she would place her order.

_"Bagel with cream cheese, and a white chocolate frap to the side."_

_"With extra whip cream?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To go?"_

_"Yes."_

After another exact seven minutes, she would walk out at exactly 7:25, not a minute more, not a second less.

The fact that every time she visited the coffee shop her routine would happen at the exact moments was obscene. But it wasn't weird.

_The weird part was him._

He would always sit at that exact table, diagonal from the cashier with a window view of the outside. The most current issue of _**The Steadfast **_would be in his hands as he would look up at her at precisely 7:19 before lowering his head once more.

When the waiter readies her order, he would look up once more, and she would always pretend to not notice him.

The boy looked no older than 16, a full six or seven years younger than her. Even though his hairstyle was one of a typical boy, she felt that it should be longer, and preferably with a white hair-tie. She didn't know his name, but that face was carved deeply into her mind, like an engraving on her heart that couldn't be erased. Whenever she was near him, a mere 15 feet away, her heart would clench with pain. It wasn't a heartburn—mind you— it was the type of pain you felt when someone closed off all the oxygen around you, and banged your head repeatedly against a wall.

_"Lan Fan" _her name would be called, and as she walked out of that coffee shop, her heart would calm down, and the pain would disappear. As she takes the first steps away from the door, her heart would feel lighter and lighter.

But instead of a sense of relief, she would experience a sense of dread washing upon her.

_'What if I don't see him again?' _She would question herself.

As she noticed how silly her thoughts were, she pushed everything regarding the boy aside and focused on what topics she should write for the upcoming headlines.

Striding along the streets in her professional suit, she would always hear one word, two syllables, an eternity of meanings resounding through her head, one that left her breathless and gasping for air.

_"Waka"_

* * *

Ahem... Review please? It's motivation for a faster update. :)


End file.
